


click. snap.

by SadisticbutSweet



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Camera, Exhibitionism, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sexual Content, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticbutSweet/pseuds/SadisticbutSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had learned a lot about Dave since the game, but his love of life through a camera lens was by far his favorite. [Fluffy Dave/John smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	click. snap.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godofidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofidea/gifts), [origamifox on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=origamifox+on+tumblr).



_click  
snap_

"Dave!"

Standing with his shirt only half way off his arms, John turned and looked over at his boyfriend. The other male in the room was sprawled on the bed, naked except for Pokemon pajama bottoms - the epitome of irony, or something like that. His nose was pressed to the LCD screen of his favorite camera, and John wondered for the thousandth time how Dave could see anything in low light while wearing those glasses.

After the game was over, John had learned several little quirks Dave kept hidden. They made plans and John showed up on Dave's doorstep after his senior year was over, knees weak with nerves. Dave answered the door almost instantly, and whether he'd flashstepped or had simply been waiting was unknown. He'd simply reached out, his hand shaking when it caught John's hand, and he pulled him into the most intimate bro-hug ever. He breathed a sigh of relief and John would later swear Dave smiled into his shoulder and even with his mouth muffled John heard his clear word of welcome. 

"Hey." And that was when John Egbert found out that even the unshakable Dave Strider could be nervous sometimes. 

(John would later swear, after they had disentangled from each other, he could just see Karkat watching from billions of light years away, shrieking obscenities at them for messing up his precious shipping wall.)

It continued to be the little things that surprised him more than anything. The most obvious was how, for someone so verbose on the internet, Dave was a vocally introverted person. He communicated much more with his body, being overtly verbose only whenever joking with John. He could go a whole day simply by slinking around, catching John's attention with a brush of his hand or a nudge. John proudly called himself fluent in Strider, but only in his head.

There were other things too - he could sew decently, kept a journal in a locked safe, and squeaked whenever John would suck on this spot right below his hipbones. Most interesting of all was this thing that Dave was doing right now, with one keen eye trained on John through the viewfinder and out the camera lens. It was a passionate hobby that John knew about, but admittedly didn't realize how much it meant to Dave. It rivaled his love of sick beats and everything so ironically awful it was still awful. He kept old cameras he found at thrift stores, carefully restored as a combined effort between him and his brother. He even had an old Polaroid hiding in his closet along with a few packs of carefully preserved film, waiting for the right moment. Right now he was holding his beloved Canon DSLR, slipping his shades up just enough to see clearly through the viewfinder. 

His hand found the lens, twitsting it until it focused on John.

_snap._

John threw his shirt away, moving over to the fan that was wedged in the window. Summer in Texas left John in a sweat no matter how high he turned the A/C. After just a moment of fumbling with the dials he heard another series of clicks -

_click, snap._

\- and laughed as he turned around, promptly belly diving onto the bed. He landed perfectly next to Dave, who quickly lifted the camera up in the air. "Whoa, whoa, I know we're all excited for some hot Strider lovin' but watch the equipment."

"Sorry!" John pushed himself up on his elbows, and Dave carefully slipped the camera strap from around his neck before they kissed. Their glasses clinked together, making John laugh heartily. 

Dave leaned back, looking down at John. That was the assumption, anyway, as Dave's glasses hid any movement his eyes might make. Still, his head remined firmly tilted towards John, and John saw a muscle twitch in his jaw and almost felt the tiny intake of breath and then -

click.

John looked up at the camera in time for a second click and chuckled, flipping himself onto his back so his head was settled comfortably in Dave's lap. "Hey, Dave?" Dave lowered the camera slightly, indicating he was listening. "Why do you take so many pictures?"

The camera was lowered a tad more. "... Is it annoying?"

It was a very stereotypical Dave question, inquiring without much indication of tone, bordering on being a statement. Still, the fact he even asked struck John as odd. It gave it importance. "Not exactly," he said, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Dave's neck. "You just always seem to have it!"

Dave lowered the camera to his chest, almost protectively. He turned it over in his hands, messing with the dials and buttons. He flipped through the pictures, and John waited patiently until -

"What?" John asked, Dave's words having come out as an incoherent mumble.

"I don't want t' forget anythin'."

John tilted his head and Dave sighed. "I mean," Dave continued, struggling to phrase everything just right. "I remember a thing or two, y'know? From the game? But it's all bits and pieces - from other timelines, all of the doomed mes - thrown together in some sick sort of mental mosaic and every piece is different. I have a hard time remembering what _I_ did and what I didn't and what really happened in this timeline. It's scary, not thinkin' straight or bein' able to trust your own memories, y'know?"

"Yeah," John said, nodding, "I do."

They looked at each other and Dave set the camera down. He pursed his lips, sighed, slipped a hand up to weave through John's hands. Their fingers were locked tight. "The game changed things. I just ... if something big were to happen, I just don't want to not know if it was real or ... if you died i-"

John understood, because he kissed Dave. He didn't want to hear the end of that thought. Dave had already endured it far too much, far too many times. Repeats were unneeded and unwanted.

Dave kissed back, not wanting to finish the thought either.

"Sorry," John mumbled when they parted, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. "I didn't -"

"It's fine," Dave said, leaving a quick peck on his lips. "Really, dude, it's cool. Don't give me that patented Egbert frown."

John smiled, if just for Dave's sake, and even if he felt bad for bringing up such a sad set of memories. Suddenly Dave's passion made sense, with the way he carried that camera everywhere and spent hours meticulously filing gigabyte after gigabyte of pictures. The way he would sometimes stop and stare at John, still and unmoving, before pulling out his phone and snapping a picture - it was something solid and real for Dave to keep, a memento.

In the corner of his eye John saw the camera and released Dave to pick it up. 

"Hey, Dave? Show me how to use this thing."

That bright smile Dave gave was worth the world..

A quick crash course and a few blurry ceiling pictures later and John had finally grasped the basics. He laid down between Dave's legs, his back to Dave's chest. They leaned together as John held the camera as far in front of him as possible.

Dave arched a brow. "This isn't really made for these sort of MySpace photoshots, Egbert."

John nudged him with his shoulder. "I have auto-focus on. Just hold on!"

He pressed the shutter down lightly as Dave had shown him, fascinated with the whir as the camera lens focused. John pressed harder.

click.  
 _snap_ -  
FLASH

The flash was so bright John was left blinking dots out of his eyes. Behind him Dave chuckled. Embarrassed, he quickly flicked the flash off and held the camera back out, feeling Dave's hands slip protectively round his waist.  
"Smile!" John said.

Dave snorted and turned away, earning a pout. John turned in Dave's arms, pressing his eye to the viewfinder. He still let the camera do all of the work focusing, but had to mess with the buttons until Dave was no longer going to show up as a dim blob on the picture. He snapped shots without much rhyme or reason, and Dave laid down after a moment or two of this.

The change in pose elicited giggles. "You look like some underwear model," John joked. Dave reached over his head, grabbing the headboard, and flexed. John blushed, but grabbed the picture while he had the chance. Dave smirked, arching his back slightly. His lean muscle was a fine contrast to John, who was all slender and awkward limbs jutting in all directions. Dave had a leg on either side of John. He angled and hooked one leg around John's waist and pulled him closer.

The pull nearly sent him toppling over Dave. John lowered the camera and looked up at the ceiling, sure his entire body was red. "Delicate equipment, remember?" John asked, holding the camera defensively as he looked down at Dave.

"Put it aside then."

And John did, eagerly, because as much fun as he had sharing a passion of Dave's, he really didn't want it in the way when Dave jerked his legs tight around John's waist, deftly pulling him down. Dave nodded satisfactorily and kissed him.

Tonight Dave's kisses tasted like the Chinese take-out he ate often. It always took a kiss or two before John got used to the sweet and sour left on Dave's tongue. A slight tilt and a swipe of his tongue over John's buck teeth and he quit noticing.

Dave grabbed one of John's hips, holding him as he arched his hips up. John's response (eager moaning, that little catch of breath at the end) was caught in Dave's mouth. Dull nails pressed into John's hip, the only response John got. It was more than enough. Once, twice Dave rolled his hips seductively. Each time he pressed his lips to John's, stealing his breath and leaving him with a vague drowning feeling. John was openly panting, and after the third time he had to pull away, least his head exploded -

Suddenly his glasses were jerked off his head, lenses caught with Dave's. The world was thrown into a blur of color and the suggestion of shapes. He leaned down just enough to make out Dave’s indignant look. John blushed and laughed. 

"They were in the way anyway," John said with a shrug. 

Dave pursed his lips, giving John that quiet look while he traced circles in his hip. John shivered at the touch, a second away from leaning down to kiss Dave again when he reached up and pulled his own shades off. His bangs fell over red eyes until he flicked them aside, setting the shades by his camera. He reached down and grabbed John's glasses, settling them on John's nose where they belonged.

John burst into a wide smile, and even Dave's lips unwillingly tilted. Happily John could see the movement, the little flush on his skin, the way he stared at John intensely. He reached up and twisted a hand in John's hair and pulled him down, pressing a kiss to his forehead before tilting his head and kissing his lips.

John could almost feel Dave get restless in the way he scratched John's scalp and pressed his thumb harder into John's hip. It was only two kisses before Dave abruptly released him only to grab his shoulders and push him back. A moment later and John was seated firmly in Dave's lap, their chests pressed together and Dave's lips on his neck. The hands on his shoulders moved down, fingers brushing nipples on their way down. It made John jump and shiver, and Dave chuckled before nipping at his shoulder. He left a ring of dark marks from one shoulder to the other, leaving bits of John's skin aching from teeth and too hot lips. Dave did the rolly-thing with his hips again, making John squeak and his breath catch and slip away from him.

"D-Dave!"

"That's my name." There was a sharp bite to his collar bone and John almost swallowed his tongue.

Bite bite, suck. More dark marks covered his chest. John could imagine Rose having a field day if she saw her ecto-brother leaving such obvious marks on someone he protected so dearly. The words "white knight" popped in his head. That and "codependency", but John had just rolled his eyes when Rose had even brought up the -

The idea flew out of his head when Dave licked his nipple.

Dave laid him out on the covers, head on the wrong end of the bed and his feet propped on the pillows. Dave's lips were running rampant down his chest. Now John was sure he was blushing something so fierce and so bright that the trolls could use it to pinpoint his location. Dave's hands also found themselves into the back of John's (quickly getting tighter) pants and he pulled them down as his head moved lower and -

The sound John made shouldn't've even been possible for a mostly-grown man.

Dave was good at what he did (in John's eyes), whether it be mixing beats or taking pictures or making John a quivering mess of hormones and need.

He needed Dave.

He wove his hands in Dave's hair and kissed the top of his head even as Dave sucked roughly. His breath ruffled Dave's hair, his hands tightening. Dave didn't seem to mind - his hands tightened on John's cheeks, making him squeak again and gasp.

The glint of the camera on the bedside table caught his eye. A thought popped in John's head, and for a moment he had to just think about it. The logistics of it seemed a little ridiculous, but the thought made his stomach flutter and his breath catch. He wondered if Dave would like it.

"D-dave, here let me do something," John said, but it came out more as a rush of air and fumbled syllables. Somehow Dave understood and pulled himself away from John, watching like a hawk as John leaned over and grab the camera. Dave's eager, silent attention was a little unnerving and made John fumble as he searched the settings for what he wanted.

"Dave, where's the timer?"

His blond eyebrows shot up in to his hairline. Without the glasses on John could watch the clockwork turning in his head, gears click-clacking behind eyes.

Then he smiled.

Actually, it was too seductive to really be a smile. It wasn't quite snarky enough to be a smirk though, and showed too little teeth for a grin. Smile seemed to work best in the case - something expressing a sort of nonverbal joy as Dave took the camera from John. A moment later he handed it back and tapped the shutter button.

John hated to do this next part, but he lifted himself out of Dave's reach and moved over to the bedside table. Setting the camera down, he peered through the lens and said, "Okay, now lay down!"

Dave snorted but did as told. "Geez someone is bossy tonight. Should I put on my best surly pout and eager face, beg you to sodomize me with a crop while you ride me like a hoofbeast?"

"..." John stopped and leaned around the camera, fixing Dave with a look. "Too far, Dave."

"Yeah that was a bit much even for me," Dave agreed, shrugging. "What are you doing anyway?"

The camera whizzed as it focused and refocused. "I'm trying to get it to focus properly. Here look at the bunny!"

And John put up his fingers like rabbit ears. It was Dave's turn to fix John with a look through the camera and John grinned, giggled, and -

click,  
Snap.

Dave held his hands over his eyes. "Give a dude some warning," he mumbled, indignant.

"You're whining and it's adorable," John said, adjusting the camera one more time before pressing the shutter button. The red light started blinking slowly. John grabbed Dave's hand and moved it, kissing him. 

"And that picture will be just for me," John whispered. Dave smacked his cheek lovingly and pulled him back down. In the corner of his eye John could see the red flashes speed up, each faster and faster then -

With Dave's tongue in his mouth, biting and pulling at his lip every time he pulled away, John was only vaguely aware of the clicking in the background.

Dave jerked John's head back by his hair, planting a kiss under his chin as the last few clicks went off. Dave pushed John off and they switched places so Dave was over John. They were glued at the lips, and John smacked the button again without looking.

"You know half of these are going to be blurry," Dave mumbled, his words muffled by lips and too much teeth.

"It's the thought that counts right?" John asked, and smiled when Dave grabbed his face for the next kiss. In the background the camera kept clicking, one after another.

The last one fired off as Dave started working on John's jeans, fumbling with the button without even looking. John felt the bubbly, breathless feeling of drowning again. Dave was stripping his hard earned "Hero of Breath" title from him with each kiss and touch.

Dave pulled away and scowled down at John's pants, and John laughed and smacked his hands out of the way. "Geez, Dave, it's not that hard!" He teased.

Dave scowled and kissed him again. Obligingly he moved his hands so John could do the work. Instead he took to playing with John's hair and scratching at his chest and hips. His nails grazed one of John's nipples and he yelped, his hands fumbling.

"How's that going?" Dave mocked, looking pointedly downward.

John head-butted his boyfriend, his cheeks burning. "it would go better If you would quit distracting me! Oh man, quit looking, really!" Very slowly (mockingly) Dave looked back up, quirking an eyebrow. John was red from ears to neck as he finally got that damnable button through the hole. He could hear Dave's silent laughter at his shyness.

Dave slipped his thumbs in John's belt loops, giving them an impatient tug. Between the two of them they managed to master the use of the zipper and undress John to his boxers. Dave leaned back on his heels. Without his glasses it was obvious he was looking John from hip to head, a tiny smile on his face. 

A moment of this and John was looking away. His skin was burning from the body heat and embarrassment and he wished he had just turned the A/C on full blast. Dave's gaze wasn't helping matters, and could feel the bubble and clench in his stomach as Dave lowered himself back down, very obviously pressing their bodies together in every which way he could.

They were a flurry of kisses and hands all over, touching and caressing and grabbing. Dave moved fluidly, driving John crazy with his fast-slow routine. He would grab John's hips and grind down smoothly and bite John's neck when he would throw back his head and moan. Then, when John's hands would dig dull nails into his back and he'd start whimpering a mantra of pleas, Dave would pull away, his kisses slow and gentle from the new hickey up to John's lips.

That was how Dave liked things, moving at his own haphazard pace. At some point Dave had jerked John's boxers down, and his legs jerked to kick them off before Dave had sympathy and helped.

"Clothes are evil," John groaned when Dave pulled away.

"Yup."

Dave sat back just long enough to kick his own boxers off as well. Politely John stared at the ceiling, trying to regain his breath. His head was a dizzy blur and he felt delightfully worn out even though they hadn't done anything yet. He struggled to breath normally, repeating the mantra -

_In through the nose, out through the mouth. In, out, in, out, in -_

Leaving Dave out of his sight proved a bad idea when he was jerked out of his thoughts by a hot pair of lips and oh gog when did Dave learn to do that with his tongue?

"Dave!" John gasped, his voice squeaking on that last syllable due to Dave sucking, hard.

"Mm?" The tease fucking hummed in response. Hummed! Did he have any idea how horribly nice that felt? Evidently he did, because he did it again, longer, more of a moan.

There was a rattling off to the side that John acknowledged as Dave shuffling through the drawers without looking. He bent his arm creatively to grab the lubricant while still kissing John senseless. With the lube in hand he finally, for the first time that night it seemed, disengaged himself from John. The heat still clung to his skin, and even Dave looked flushed and overheated. He took a moment to breathe himself, holding up the tube.

"How are we doing this?" Dave asked, far too calmly for a guy who was just giving a blowjob. He had all of the cool, all of it.

John worried his lip with his teeth, trying to think and decide. It was slightly easier with Dave not pressed up to him. "Give that here," John said, snatching it from Dave. He propped himself up against the headboard and wiggled until he was comfortable before Dave made himself at home between John's legs. Dave slipped one of John's legs over his shoulder, kissing the knee. There was a pop and gasp when Dave decided to nip at it. "Now don't distract me! This is delicate work!" John scolded, but instead it sounded like a whine, and Dave chuckled against his skin.

"I'm serious!" John added as he coated his fingers until he was satisfied they wouldn't catch and pull painfully.

Dave chuckled again, opening his mouth to speak. It came out as a shaky gasp instead when John reached forward and grasped Dave's erection.

John was fairly proud of himself. It wasn't every day he was able to catch Dave off guard and make him vocalize in bed. Leaning forward, he slid his hand slowly down and kissed Dave. It was a bit uncomfortable, with his leg pushed almost to his shoulder, but it was worth it to feel Dave inhale on every stroke and squeeze. John pulled away whenever Dave tried to deepen the kiss, giggling evilly and removing his hand. The look Dave fixed him with was smoldering.

"Well, I think that is totally slick enough!" He teased, coating his fingers a second time. As soon as he was done with the bottle Dave snatched it from him. John looked at him, a bit nervous, but he looked up and arched an eyebrow and lightly jerked his head down. John swallowed, picking up on the hint to keep going.

He didn't get very far, however. His fingers just pressed against his enterance when he felt Dave's hand, almost equally as nice as his mouth, grasp him out of no where. John managed a shaky little yelp, opening his mouth to protest. How did Dave expect him to focus on anything when his hand was right there, slowly building him up with talented flicks of his wrist. He knew the right way to twist and the proper pressure to squeeze and John knew that if Dave kept this up he would be done before Dave was even half way there.

"Dave -!"

John was getting tired of hearing his voice break like a prepubescent teen, but it was hard to avoid when Dave suddenly held the base of his cock in a choke hold. John choked a little, and opened his eyes just enough to meet Dave's gaze. His lover had schooled his face back into a mask, glasses or no, but his voice spoke volumes.

"Keep going."

John shivered. No one could argue with the great Dave Strider when he fired off slow, sultry orders in that tone of voice. He sucked in a deep breath and steeled himself, trying to focus on his own work. He worked in the first finger with ease while Dave kept a tight grip on his release. A second slipped in and Dave started stroking again, making John moan. His hand stilled and Dave stopped, and John didn't even hide his scowl.

Dave raised an eyebrow. 

"Come on, Dave! This is just evil!" John complained, shuddering as his fingers pressed into that pleasure spot inside of him. "Like, so evil! Really really evil! Jack Noir wasn't even this evil!"

"Whoa dude no need to go comparing me to that furry psychopath," Dave said, but he was laughing. John's frustration amused him.

"Sorry."

Dave leaned down and kissed him, and suddenly his hand was wrapped over John's, one of his fingers slipping between his. "You're horny. It's forgivable."

There was just a little nod of agreement, because certainly any guy with such a talented and sexy boyfriend could not be held accountable for anything they may say in the heat of the moment. Especially whenever said boyfriend was getting impatient, working their hands together. Any sound John made was caught by Dave's talented mouth and hot kisses made to please. Dave tilted John's head to the side, toward the bedside table. With Dave assaulting his neck and his free hand occupying itself lower down again, it was too late by time John realized Dave had sneakily turned on the timer again. When the first click went off Dave twisted his and John's intertwined fingers, making John moan wantonly.

"D-dave! This is embarrassing."

"Your idea, not mine," Dave drawled hotly in his ear, nipping his earlobe.

John couldn't argue with that.

Time became a relative thing. It could have been hours before Dave quit touching him, or maybe just minutes. All he was really aware of was his quiet question. "Are you ready?" he asked as Dave gently removed his and John’s fingers.

”Yeah. Yes, yes,” John managed to mumble, leaning up to steal another kiss. “Gog yes.”

Dave, whose patience was wearing thin, still managed to have enough sense to go slow. He leaned over John and grabbed the lube and the box of Kleenex. John, whose patience was thrown out the window, took advantage of Dave’s focus to do his best to break it. John didn’t hesitate to leave a few hard bites to his neck, making the cool kid shiver and nearly drop the tube. 

”Dear fuck, John.”

John smiled sweetly, kissing one of the set of teeth marks on his neck. The smile was wiped away quickly whenever he felt Dave grab his hips, jerking them up. His other leg was thrown around Dave’s waist, their hips pressed together. He could feel Dave pressing against him. Digging his nails into the comforter, John braced himself and earned himself a smack to the thigh for it.

”Don’t tense up. I’d rather not play doctor to with your fine ass today," Dave drawled, kissing his cheek. "My nurse suit is in the wash.” 

”Sorry!” John said, “It’s just I never get quite used to it you know and it’s sort of weird and I mean how would you react to having a dick up your – ah! Okay, okay that felt nice. Yeah okay keep going.”

Dave snorted and held onto John’s hip with his hands, pulling him closer as he pressed forward. He rubbed circles in John's hip again, silently telling him _relax, I've got this._ John breathed deeply, focusing on the circles Dave was making and how the burn up his spine was weirdly plesant and how handsome Dave looked. He was bent over him, his eyes shut, lips parted slightly. The light caught him in just the right way and John could see how much of a hypocrite Dave was, his own arms tense and his chest rising and falling in careful, controlled lungfuls of air. When he pushed the last inch in John saw the abrupt catch of breath rather than heard it, and it made him shiver and smile. 

"Come on, Dave, you can move," John said, rolling his hips to prove his point. Dave pressed his hips down, gritting his teeth.

"Oh man, John, you can't just rush sex, dude. It's a big responsibility and -"

John smacked Dave's arm to shut him up. Retaliation came in the form of a shallow thrust, just the barest roll of Dave's hips that still made John gasp. The feeling was a sweet burn and John loved it. A hand on his cheek made John look up, unaware of when his eyes even closed. Dave watched him, resting his forehead against John's, and John felt his heart seize up and for the thousandth time he wondered how he was lucky enough to wind up with such a cool, amazing boyfriend. 

"This good enough for you?" Dave whispered, keeping up the shallow thrusts.

It was nice but not quite enough and Dave knew it. John released the poor bedsheets and let his nails abuse Dave's back instead, pulling him closer. "Please, Dave, I don't care how ironic you think this is, making me swoon and whine like some desperate Southern belle in your arms -" (During this, Dave mutters, "Seriously dude how are you even still coherant?") "-just quit teasing and _fuck me_."

The grin that appeared on Dave's face was something only John had ever seen, and without warning he feels Dave move. It's hard and sudden and stings at first before melting away. Dave held John in place and his nails started to hurt, a dull sting on his hips, but John can't bring himself to care. His head is a blur and Dave feels amazing burried inside of him and he hears these noises that he realizes are coming from his mouth. 

"D-dave!"

Dave makes a noise in return, low and deep that sounds so close to his name. John opens his eyes and sees him leaning back, staring down his nose. One of his hands leaves John's hip, and John nearly loses it when Dave grasps him firmly. If John had known talking dirty was all it took to get Dave to quit teasing him he would have just crawled into his lap in the first place, begged him to photograph him like one of -

"Wait!" Dave slows down, and John has to bite his lip at the feeling of Dave's dick grinding deep into him. "Hold on a-a second, s-switch places."

Dave's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, but acquiesced. He settled himself back against the sheets and John straddled his hips. The corner of his lips tilted, and he rested his hands on John's hips. Smiling, John gave him a kiss.

"Well, I know I said-" Dave starts to say when they part.

"You dare make one hoofbeast joke, Dave, and you can finish alone on the sofa." John reaches down and strokes Dave, giving him a sharp squeeze in warning. Dave presses his lips tight, but John hears the noise anyway. Grinning satisfactorily, he lets himself sink down on Dave again. Dave sits up and kisses at John's collarbone, using his hands to quickly guide John into a rhythm again. He actually looks shocked when John pushes him back down. Leaning over him, John grabs the camera.

Sudden realization dawns on his face. "Aw hell no, John -"

"Trust me." John fumbles to flick the auto-focus back on and turns the timer off. It's hard when Dave starts stroking him again.

"John, you're going to get jizz all over it." Dave punctuated each word with a sharp thrust and John is damn near close to just pinning him down, making him lie there while John rides him at his own pace. Although, the idea of losing Dave's hand was far from enjoyable. 

"Ew, Dave."

"Seriously, dude, careful with the equip -"

Dave has to bite his lip when John lifts himself up and drops down, the hand not holding onto the camera scratching down Dave's ribs. Dave stares intensely at John under his eyelashes. With a sweet smile, John says, "I'm always careful with your 'equipment', Dave." 

With that he throws the neckstrap around his neck and lifts up the camera.

John uses both hands to steady the camera while Dave holds his hips, allowing him one or two pictures that will be at least salvageable. The third blurs when Dave thrusts and John gasps, his hands trembling slightly. Dave still looks perfectly cool, but he puts on a show. He tilts his head back and let his lips part and braces his feet so John has to time the shots against his thrusts. If he's lucky, there will be at least one gorgeous shot of Dave Strider, his muscles flexing with every arch of his hips and those gorgeous red eyes staring right through the camera at John. There would be that look in them that Dave only allowed John to see. Gog, he had the best bedroom eyes.

"J-John." The shake in Dave's voice surprised him, and he didn't notice the hands jerking the camera from off his neck. "Your turn."

"What?" 

Dave angled the camera and snapped a shot, one hand still on John's hip. Suddenly, with the camera turned on him, John felt a bit of embarrassment despite knowing only Dave would see these pictures. He still had to wonder how he looked, flushed red and covered in sweat. A lock of hair fell over his glasses, and he was having a hard time breathing normally. His heart was pounding like Dave's sick beats, hard and fast in his chest. 

The hand on his hip moved. John gasped when that hand moved to grab him, and he heard the click when Dave squeezed.

_click  
snap_

"Ride me," he whispered.

John braced his hands on Dave's hips. Dave raised the camera and John lifted his hips.

_Click -  
snap -_

And he sank down, gasping. Dave's hand moved smoothly, up and down, encouraging John to match his pace. His thumb rubbed across the head and John nearly lost it. Over the buzzing in his head and the drumming of his heart John could hear the clicking of the camera. He could feel Dave's eyes on him, his hands encouraging him to keep moving. Tilting his head back like Dave had, he moaned.

"D-dave, ah Dave, please!"

click  
 _click_

"Please, please!"

Dave's hand tightened. John gasped when he felt Dave's other hand grab his hip again. He felt his muscles tense, his hips snapping up to meet John's hips. John cracked open his eyes and met Dave's. The cool kid licked his lips and lashed out, grabbing John's hair and pulling him down. His nails scratched his neck and his scalp and John felt his entire body shudder, the feeling of Dave's release hot inside of him. He heard the keening cry, his name mangled by John's lips and his lips. The noise and the feeling of Dave's hands and the heat sent John over, his nails marring Dave's hips as his body trembled as his release hit him.

And during this all he could hear was their breathing.

click - click - click - **snap.**

It took a moment before John was aware of his surroundings, such as the gross stickiness on his stomach and in very sensitive places. The scent of sweat and sex that clung to both of them. Above everything else, over his heartbeat slowing and Dave's soft breath, John heard that camera. He leaned back, looking toward the sound. Dave held the camera above his head, tilted back some so it was pointing right toward John's face. Too worn out to be embarrassed, John focused on catching his breath rather than pondering how lewd these pictures were going to look.

Bending over he pecked Dave on the lips and shifted to the side, flopping down on the covers and sparing Dave the weight. He grabbed the kleneex box and set it on Dave's stomach, using his foot to pull the wastebasket closer. Dave looked over at him and smiled before grabbing a tissue and taking care of the most important task - cleaning the fingerprints off of the LCD screen.

"I told you you'd get jizz all over it."

"I did not!" John said, snatching several tissues for himself. "For your information, that is lube, not...you know...stuff."

Dave chuckled and set the camera aside. He grabbed the tissues from John and used them to remove every trace of their release from his body, making John blush. He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend's cheek when he was finished. "Hey," he murmured, lying back down and grabbing the camera, "I love you."

John thought his cheeks would split, he was smiling so wide. He waited until Dave had taken a picture before saying, "I love you too, Dave."

Dave looked down at the screen, a fond little smile on his face. There was the familiar click of the buttons as Dave flipped through the pictures. John started pushing stuff back into place, returning the lube and kleenex to their proper drawers, when he heard Dave choke back a laugh. Turning around he found Dave's eyes glued to the LCD screen.

"John, ever consider being a porn star?" Dave asked very, very calmly. His cheeks were as red as his trademark shirt. A glance over his shoulder and John turned red too. He didn't even know he could make a face like that! 

"You're not serious right? This is an irony proposition?" John pleaded, because even after six years of living with him John could never fully tell when he was joking.

Looking right into John's eyes, Dave held up the camera to John and pointed. "Irony would be photoshopping Nic Cage's face over yours," he said very gravely, "...and _then_ sending it to porn mags."

And John hit him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> You do realize you just read 6000 words of almost nothing but fluff and sex, right?
> 
> This is the first piece of fanfiction I have written in two years, and my first mature piece ever. I've owed my good friend Kara fanfiction for a good two or three months now. My girlfriend, in an attempt to get me going, nettled me to text her fanfiction so she'd have something to read and I'd have practice, and I took the bait. I just sat down after one of my classes and just started writing, and I kept writing for two weeks. Writing on a cell phone keeps me from editing so maybe that's how I got it done? Hahaha.
> 
> I apologize for any OOCness or spelling errors I may have missed. I tried to weed out and fix most of that in the editing, but I'm not sure how well I succeeded. Feel free to point out any glaringly obvious mistakes and I'll fix 'em right up.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Really. Readers make my world go around. Love you all.


End file.
